A package tray assembly for a trunk of a vehicle in published patent application JP-A-2010-149671 is known. A shaft for supporting a package tray is mounted to a vehicle body. The package tray includes a bearing for the shaft. The package tray is supported so as to be rotatable around the shaft. The package tray is arranged in the rear of the vehicle behind the back of a seat. The package tray covers a space between the back of the seat and a back door, or a trunk, such that baggage in the trunk can be hidden. Furthermore, the package tray can be moved up and down with the shaft as an axis of rotation along with open and close of the backdoor. Therefore, baggage can be easily put in or take out of the trunk.
When the baggage set in the trunk is higher than a horizontal position of the package tray, a rear part of the package tray is lifted by the baggage and the package tray is tilted with respect to the shaft. Namely, the package tray does not return to the proper horizontal position. If the backdoor is closed while the package tray is in an improper position, the package tray is pushed forward by the inner wall of the backdoor (or a rear window). Moreover, if a large pushing force is applied to the package tray and the package tray exceeds its elastic limit, the package tray may be broken.